


bee hive

by deadowo



Category: Minecraft - Fandom, dnf - Fandom, dreamnotfound - Fandom, dreamteam - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28365738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadowo/pseuds/deadowo
Summary: the world has ended, and so has any hope anyone had left. when they invaded, no one knew what they were. now the alien life forms are called ‘hives’.it’s 2 years into the apocalypse and george & sapnap are barely living, struggling to find food and shelter. but when they stumble across a camp, they are sure their problems are solved.then the camp gets invaded.(based off of fifth wave kinda)
Relationships: Dream/George - Relationship
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> please don’t repost this anywhere. if the cc’s express that they don’t like this work, i will take it down. also please don’t tell them, i am writing this for the fans, not them. hope you enjoy:) follow my twitter @/deadwastakenn !

when he first landed on the planet called earth, it was beautiful. probably the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. 

and then, in seconds, the beauty was stolen. 

-

“have you picked a name yet, 37326?”

i look over to my right and see my commanding officer smiling. we have just landed on earth, and everyone is scrambling to pick and choose human names. 

“i don’t like any of them. however, i like the word ‘dream’. i’m going to use that for a name.” i say back, a small smile working its way on my face. 

“dream? sounds cool. i was reading a random book that was stolen and found the name ‘wilbur’. i quite like it. 86669 chose the name ‘tommy’. a dumb name for a dumbass.” wilbur said with a growl. 

“ahh don’t get too mean, he is your little brother after all.” i say back with a stream of laughter. 

wilbur smiles back and drops the grimace that plagued his face. 

“i have to go, but make sure you pick a style and face. we have to blend in with the humans if we want to take over their planet.”

\- 

my hands grasp at another book, one that was stolen from some human house. it shows the hierarchy of earth, and everything about earth. humans, and their way of life, wasn’t so different from ours. 

we had languages, various life forms, technology, etc. although we don’t have names, we use a number system. but they have valuable resources like iron, gold and diamond, all of which we ran out of. hence why we need to take over earth. 

to take over earth, we have to also get rid of all the humans. they would never fit in, nor want to live among us. however, i do not agree with killing them. i think it’s wrong, but i have no say. 

to save my kind, i must help eradicate another. 

-

“george do we have anymore bandages?” sapnap asks.

i look over at him and frown.

“we have...two more. do you need one?” i say back. 

he shakes his head, and sighs.

“we need to find some more supplies, or we are going to die out here.” he says.

i sigh and rake a hand through my hair, cringing at the dirtiness of it. both sapnap and i have been on our own since the start of the apocalypse, but supplies are scarce. everything was either stolen or destroyed. 

“we could go check bad’s old hideout, it’s a long trip though. but hives don’t usually hang out on that route.” i say as i look at the detailed map bad gave us. 

bad, or badboyhalo, was an old friend of ours. he was recently taken by the hive however, and we haven’t seen him since. his old hideout is hard to find, and might still have supplies. 

“it’s worth a shot. maybe he has running fucking water. i could use a shower. and so can you, i can smell you from a mile away.” sapnap says with a wheeze. 

i glare at him and hit him with the handle of my axe, smiling when he whimpers. 

we pack the small amount of stuff we have, and start the trip to the hideout.


	2. books, cats and kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> while out exploring, dream and wilbur ponder the meaning of a kiss. meanwhile, sapnap and george struggle to make their way to the hideout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don’t repost:) twitter is @/deadwastakenn

the sun is bright today. it’s a blistering 95 degrees in orlando today, and of course that’s where sapnap and i had to be. 

“i don’t know if i can go on much longer george.” sapnap whines.

i let out a sigh and nod. most of the route to the hideout is on a long stretch of highway, all of which was open to the sun. 

and we ran out of water 2 miles ago.

“look! there’s a car! we could sit in it for some shade!” sapnap exclaims, pointing at said vehicle.

i turn my head in the direction he is pointing and see a suv parked on the side of the highway. it actually looked to be in good condition, unlike most cars on this road.

“let’s fucking go!”

-

“dream what are you doing tonight?” wilbur asks.

i rub my hands together and shrug.

“nothing, why?”

both wilbur and i had picked out what we looked like, so now we actually look human. wilbur now has curly brown hair, fair skin, and is extremely tall. he also chose to have a accent, which is quite nice.

i have blonde/brown hair, tan skin and lots of freckles. the freckles were a mistake, but i don't care. i didn’t choose to be 6’4 like wilbur, instead i’m around 6’2.

“let’s go exploring! just you and me.” he says back excitedly. 

wilbur may be older than me, but he always had a childish side to him. it was nice to see, sometimes the serious side was a bit much. 

i nod and grab my gear. we have already starting mining for the ores we need, but managed to find something called ‘netherite’. it’s stronger than diamond, and i took enough to have a full set of gear and tools made out of it. i grab my axe, deciding i won’t need anything else. 

“where are we going?” i ask the taller male.

“it’s a surprise!” 

i sigh and follow him.

-

“wilbur, where are we?” i say, looking around.

we landed on a road, which seemed to stretch out for miles. it was all open space, allowing the sun to beat on it. 

“hm it seems i miscalculated the landing. we are 5 miles away from the surprise.” wilbur says with a frown.

“i’ll race you.” i say with a smirk and strap my axe to the holder on my back.

wilbur also puts away his weapons and smiles.

“okay then dream. but you know i’ll win. i’m faster than you.” 

i snicker and get into a running position, “whatever you say commander.”

wilbur then counts to 5, but i start running at 3.

-

“you fucking cheater!” wilbur says between pants.

i laugh and wipe the sweat away from my eyes. 

“i didn’t cheat! i just ran early. don’t be a sore loser.”

wilbur just growls and walks off.

“close your eyes!” he shouts from behind his shoulder.

i roll my eyes but close them, excitement running through my body. i pray it’s another book, i quite like human literature. they talk of different worlds, if only they knew they were right. 

a few minutes later and i feel a presence in-front of me. i reach for the handle of my axe, but then realize it’s wilbur. 

“were you going to kill me?” 

“maybe.” i say back with a laugh. 

“open your eyes.” 

i slowly open them, letting them adjust to the brightness of the sun. i look down and see wilbur on the ground holding a bag in one hand, and something fluffy in the other. 

i quickly sit down and point at the thing that’s fluffy. 

“what is that?” 

wilbur gently places the thing in my arms and i watch as it opens its eyes and gets comfortable in my arms. 

“it’s a cat, dream. we don’t have anything like them on our planet. i found her in a box. her name is patches.” wilbur says as he strokes the cats fur. 

i grab the cat lightly under its front legs, so it’s face is facing me. it leans over and licks my nose, causing wilbur to laugh. 

“she likes you!” wilbur exclaims.

i just laugh and set her in my lap, and point to the bag. 

“what’s in the bag?”

wilbur empties the bag on the ground, and i notice a book. i quickly grab it and examine it. on the front cover was two humans, but they’re...locking their mouths together?

“wilbur what are they doing?” i say as i point to the cover. 

“i had to ask a higher officer that! i guess it’s called a ‘kiss’. basically you just press your lips on to someone else’s. you do it when you like someone. another weird thing that we don’t do.”

a kiss? what a weird thing. i look at wilbur, who i’ve known forever. i like him, so do i kiss him?

“wait so you just kiss anyone you like?” i ask, trying to understand.

wilbur shrugs.

“well let’s read it and find out.”

-

“so when you like someone you have sex? or wait-this female stated she’s in “love” with him. so maybe you have to love someone to do this?” wilbur says with confusion. 

“but she cheated, and in the book it says you don’t cheat on someone you love.” i say back.

wilbur throws the book and picks up patches. 

“humans are weird. i like our planet better.” 

i nod in agreement. 

“but i wonder what it feels like. to kiss someone. maybe they do it because it feels good.” i say back, trying to figure out the meaning. 

wilbur looks at me with a troubled expression.

“wilb-hmpf-“

suddenly, wilbur’s holding onto my jacket collar and pulling me close, putting his lips on mine. i don’t know what to do, and just sit there. he pulls away a second later and cringes. 

“i don’t like it, what the actual fuck.”

i wipe my lips with my thumb and sigh. 

“then why did you do it? dumbass.” i mutter back.

wilbur’s eyes widen, “did you like it?” 

i laugh and shake my head.

“not with you. but i don’t know, maybe with someone else.” 

wilbur quickly pulls out his sword and puts the tip of it on my neck.

“what do you mean you didn’t like it with me!? take it back right now!” 

i gently set patches down and look at him.

“wilbur we don’t even really know what the meaning of a kiss is, why are you threatening to kill me?” i say with a sigh.

“because i’m offended! i’m sure if we truly knew the meaning, you would love it.” 

i mutter back “whatever you say.” 

wilbur huffs but takes away the sword and puts it back. he then lays on his back and looks up. we had been out here for hours, and the sun was starting to set. 

“i have to admit, earth has better sun sets.” i whisper, trying not to wake up patches. 

wilbur nods in agreement.

“i wonder if the humans know that the sun is dying...” wilbur says as he picks at the grass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed <3 
> 
> also i’m not shipping wilbur and dream in this, i just thought the scene was funny.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys enjoyed ! <3


End file.
